Madjick
Madjick is an enemy found in the CORE. It strongly resembles a wizard, and will even mistake the protagonist for one if they use the stick against it. Appears With * Knight Knight Attacks * An orb will fly around the screen, chasing you and spawning crosses. * An orb will spawn randomly in one of the corners and fire crosses at you in bursts of 3. Each time you move in a new direction, the orb will move to a corner in the same direction if it can. * Three orbs will chase the player across the screen. Unlike the other orbs, these ones will phase through the walls of the Bullet Board, causing them to teleport to the opposite side. Strategy * The following actions allow the monster to be spared: ** Stare at each orb once, or Stare at one twice. ** Talk after Clear Mind. Madjick chatters to itself and is satisfied. *** Alternatively, you can just talk to Madjick and it will be sparable; however, this results in getting confused. ** Use the Stick. Madjick sees you as a fellow mage and can be spared. ** Don't move during a chaser orb attack for 12 seconds. This causes the orbs to become green, and Madjick can be spared. * Talking to Madjick will make the protagonist lose 1 defense, and have their soul "confused" and reverse controls. * Using Clear Mind increases your defense by 1 during this battle. * Using Clear Mind before Talk prevents the protagonist from getting dizzied by Madjick. Endings True Pacifist Ending Credits *White Text - "Learning Bowling" *Yellow Text - "Street Magician" **In order to achieve yellow text, either Talk or Stare twice, once at each orb. Quotes * Abra cadabra. 'Neutral' * Alakazam! Neutral * Hocus Pocus! Neutral * Please and Thank you! Neutral * Tinkle Tinkle Hoy! 'Neutral' * Ah! A fellow wizard! Stick Flavor Text * Madjick pops out of its hat! 'Encounter' * Mercenaries appear from the shadows! with [[Knight Knight]] * This enemy can only speak in magic words. Check * Madjick whispers arcane swear words. Neutral * Smells like magic. Neutral * Madjick does a mysterious jig. Neutral * Madjick peers at you with strange eyes. Neutral * The unrelenting "Chaser Orb" was weakened by your glare. 'at Chaser Orb' * The destitute "Chaser Orb" was weakened further by your glare. 'at Chaser Orb #2+' * The intimidating "Corner Orb" was weakened by your glare. 'at Corner Orb' * The homely "Corner Orb" was weakened further by your glare. 'at Corner Orb #2+' * Madjick's orbs are incapacitated. after any orbs are stared at twice * Madjick interrupts you by chattering to itself. Its gibberish dizzies you... Your DEFENSE drops by 1. 'Talk' * You can't get a word in edgewise. Its words dizzy you... 'again' * You still feel confused. 'after talk' * Madjick interrupts you by chattering to itself. It seems satisfied. 'after Clear Mind' * You ignore Madjick and think of pollen and sunshine. Your DEFENSE increased by 1. 'mind' * You think of pollen and sunshine. Your confusion abates. Your DEFENSE increased by 2. 'mind after Talk' * You raise the stick. Madjick mistakes it for a magic wand. 'Stick' * Madjick believes you are a fellow wizard. 'after Use Stick' Name Madjick's name is a corruption of the word magic. It also contains the word mad, possibly commenting on Madjick's sanity. Trivia * Madjick's battle quote "Tinkle Tinkle Hoy!" is a reference to the manga Oyasumi Punpun, in which "tinkle tinkle hoy" are the magic words taught by Punpun's uncle that cause God to appear. Category:Enemies Category:Core